Ben 10 Meets Twilight
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: title tells all :D OC included
1. East

-Olivia's POV-

I smiled up at the sky as I ran over the rolling green hills that spread far around me. It was my birthday, and that meant that I was finally turning 11, after somewhat mastering my mind powers. I'd figured out that I could tune out of this world, and see other worlds through another creature's eyes. The only downside to that was that my body, left on earth, decided to take on the behaviors and traits of whatever creature I was inhabiting for the time being. That left my best friend, Ben Tennyson, chasing me all over kingdom come as I ran all over acting like some alien.

I stopped for a moment, to catch my breath. I sat down on the swaying grass, and watched the clouds float by as a slight breeze blew my shoulder-length brown hair in all directions. I heard a sudden rustle of grass, and the wind changed pace as, streaking towards me, a raptor-like creature appeared. I smiled at his arrival. As I did this, in a flash of green light, the creature transformed into a boy, with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a thick black stripe running down the middle, and green cargo pants. This was the true form of my friend, Ben.

He sat down next to me and crossed his legs casually. He did everything casually. Ben was a laid back kind of guy, and I admired him for that.

"So, how's your birthday so far, Olivia?" He asked me, smiling widely.

"Great! I had the best time running through here. Just a break from that stuffy RV." I said, putting some of my hair behind my ear.

"You said it. It's like a sauna in there." Ben complained, sighing.

Without even thinking, I tuned out. That was what I called those out-of-body experiences. If you could call them that. It was very dark on this world, I could see that. There was also a sharp burning in my throat, and I was aware of a strange taste in my mouth. If anyone had ever tasted poison, I was sure this would be the taste, although I felt perfectly healthy. Was this _my_ poison? No, it couldn't be. I felt too... Human. It was almost like I was a stronger version of a human.

In this body I saw a real human walk by, and the burning in my throat raged higher. I couldn't control myself, and in a flash, I was pouncing on it, fangs bared...

I was snapped back to reality with the sound of Ben's screaming. He was writhing on the ground, clutching at his arm. I was taken aback for a moment, and then I regained my thoughts.

"It burns! _Olivia!_" He was screaming, thrashing wildly.

I tried to help him in the best way I could. "Ben? Ben what's wrong?" I asked frantically. Some birthday, I thought bitterly.

"Burning, Olivia! My arm!" The thrashing got worse as he screamed. I decided to take him back to Grandpa Max and Gwen. They could help.

I picked him up and ran as fast as I could, as he screamed and wriggled in pain, still holding his arm to his chest. '_It's not his Omnitrix arm… So it couldn't have anything to do with that._' I thought, running faster now. As soon as I reached the RV, I kicked the door open and put him on the table.

"Something's wrong with Ben." I snapped, whipping my head around to look at Max, who just stood there, dumbfounded. I saw Gwen out of the corner of my eye, mouth gaping. "What are you doing? _Help him!_" I yelled, trying to be heard over Ben's screams of agony.

"What happened to him?" Max blurted, hurrying over.

"I don't know. We were sitting in the grass, and I tuned, and then-" I started, but Max cut me off.

"You did this. Whatever form you took did this." Max said, amazed.

I gasped, and my throat closed up. I had hurt Ben this way. I ran out of the RV, tears stinging my eyes. The sounds of Ben's screaming echoed behind me, followed by a total absence of them. I stopped abruptly in my attempt of getting away. What had happened now? I rushed back into the RV, and saw a horrific sight. Max was up against the wall of the RV, holding a blaster in one direction, and Gwen was up against another wall, with Ben pinning her down. Were those _fangs_ snapping at her? I couldn't believe this. Gwen gulped, and Ben hissed, getting closer with each snap of his jaws.

"Ben!?" I blurted. My voice was strange and distorted with shock as it came out of my mouth. Ben turned and let go of Gwen's arms, and she fell to the floor, clutching her chest in fear. He looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were searing with red. The blood drained out of my face, and a sudden chill went up and down my spine. Ben was... I dared not think of the word. "Ben..." I uttered, tears overwhelming me again.

He merely hissed and was on me at once, his body smashing into me hard, resulting in both of us falling to the floor. He was on top of me now, his fangs just inches away from my face, growling in a low, raspy tone. As an instinct, I kicked him, and to my surprise, he flew out the door of the RV, which I closed behind him immediately. I gasped for air, and sank to the floor, still grasping the doorknob.

"...What...Just...Happened?" Gwen gasped, looking at me.

"I...I don't...Know..." I struggled to catch my breath, urging my lungs to try harder.

"Whatever did, we have to stop it." Max said simply, putting his laser in his pocket.

"But... We can't hurt Ben..." I realized, looking at Max. It would be too hard to harm my best friend.

"Then how will we stop him? From... You know, attacking innocent people like that?" Gwen asked, standing up slowly.

"We'll have to do everything in our power. Olivia, you're going to have to try not to tune for a while." Max ordered.

I nodded, feeling as if I never wanted to tune again. What good was it if it hurt my friends? It would take a lot to get used to not having Ben with me. For the time being, I was all alone. I gulped, choking back another wave of tears.

"How will we find him? You saw how quickly he moved in on us like he was stalking his prey... He could be anywhere by now." Gwen noted.

"We can split up. Olivia can take the south, I'll head north, and Gwen can go west. The east is not an option for him since the forest is dense and nearly inescapable." Max explained, looking at Gwen.

We moved out of the RV at once, and I was at the back because I didn't want to be the first to go if Ben was still out there. I walked around the RV, and headed in the direction Max had said. It was very dismal now, as I neared the edge of the forest to the south. This forest was much less thick, and I assumed Ben could pick his way through. Then a horrific thought struck me. Ben's Omnitrix, at full powerful, was not a force to be reckoned with. But, with this newfound strength and deadly speed, what could his forms do? I winced, imagining fourarms tearing through buildings and attacking people.

As I headed towards the seemingly first tree of the forest, I glanced up at the sky for what I knew was the last time that day. I took a deep breath and walked into the dark trees that loomed overhead like some sort of omen.

It was even darker inside the forest than I'd thought, and twice as damp. My feet squashed under me, and sometimes I even had to work to pull my foot out of the mud. I made a face of disgust as I brushed some spider webs out of the way, and fought back a scream as a large hairy spider crawled onto a tree next to it. At one point, I heard a rustle in the underbrush, and nearly yelped. It was only a lizard though, and I kept walking.

All too soon, I found myself back in a clearing. To my utter dismay, the Rustbucket was parked only a few short yards up the field. I groaned and dragged myself over, only to find that Gwen and Max were already inside.

"Huh? I thought you guys left." I said, surprised.

"We did. We couldn't find anything." Max explained, shaking his head.

Gwen sighed. "Except for a big raccoon. He bit my pant leg and I had to find Grandpa before it let go." She said.

I suppressed a giggle and frowned. "Then he must be..." I started.

"To the East. I don't know how, but he is." Max finished my thought.

We grabbed whatever weapons we could, and I ended up with a laser and an energy shield. Then we quickly ran out of the RV, heading East towards the dense forest. I knew that this forest would pose as more of a challenge than the first, but I was ready.

It wasn't long before we noticed a pattern beginning to form. Dead deer, strewn about in a straight line, heading into the thick of the forest. I gulped as we followed the horrible rotting stench into the trees.


	2. Burning

-Olivia's POV-

The smell of it got stronger as we headed deep into the forest, the trees getting closer together with each step. We knew that it would only be a matter of time before it would be impossible to travel any further. Not to mention the fact that we were all miserable and hungry, and just a bit damp. Halfway through, some thirty minutes into the trek, I fell down, sinking into the soft earth.

"Help! Help!" I choked, sinking deeper into the quicksand.

Gwen and Max were running over at once, grabbing hold of my arms, and then pulling as hard as they could. When I finally emerged from the ground, I was caked in mud, on top of being dirty, wet, and hungry. This was as awful as things could get, it seemed, but things were about to get a lot worse.

As we neared the freshest deer, I smelled blood. The thick, copper-like scent burned in my nostrils. I had to plug my nose to get rid of the horrible odor. Breathing in and out of my mouth slowly, I saw the worst thing imaginable. Ben was crouched over a deer, seemingly draining the life out of it. He turned around, and hissed in the most frightening way. His mouth was blood-soaked, and his fangs were red with the hot, sticky fluid.

This left a bad taste in my mouth, and I almost vomited. Holding back the vomit as best I could, I slowly approached Ben. His hissing grew louder with each step I took, and my body warned me of the coming danger. I didn't care. I walked forward, and knelt to the ground.

"Ben... Ben, kill me if you must, but I just want my best friend back..." I said, my voice quivering do to the oncoming tears.

He growled a bit, and then shook his head fiercely. "Olivia." He said, in the voice that I remembered as his.

That brought on tears in my eyes. "Ben, you have to listen to me... Please, don't harm any people... I just want you and those around you to be safe..." I sobbed, clutching my chest in agony.

Then, he did something that I would never be prepared for, even with all of the training I'd had to become a Plumber. He walked over to me, smiling strangely, and bent down next to me.

"Heh. Here, let me show you how it is." He sneered, grabbing my arm, and holding it to his lips. Suddenly, I felt his fangs digging into my skin. But I also felt another horrible pain, one much greater and horrific. A burning, terrible burning, smoldered my arm, making it almost numb. I couldn't tell if I was writhing or not, just that it hurt so _much._

After about 5 minutes of the burning, I couldn't take it any more. I could now feel myself twisting and rolling on the ground, screaming all the while. I heard other voices as well, like Ben's laughter, and Max's and Gwen's shouts from farther away. But worst of all were my screams. They pierced the air like a stone to calm water.

A while later, could have been days, weeks even, the burning stopped altogether. I woke up, and rubbed my head.


	3. Thirst

-Ben's POV-

I smiled at her, that human girl who had so annoyed me previously, that insolent fool who had dared challenge me. Now she was my kind, and I could be her master, if needed. I'd just bitten her, and she was as vampire as anyone could have been. Her now-beautiful features stood out over pale skin, and I nodded in approval as she clutched at her neck. Obviously thirsty, I thought.

Out of the small kindness of my heart, I decided to speak to this meek little newborn. Newer than me, if anything.

"Olivia, if you would, tell me what you feel right now." I ordered, sitting down on a stump behind me. I was still amazed at my skill and aim, and obvious new intellect.

"A... A burning. Deep, burning in my throat to be exact. I might be... Thirsty? I do not crave water at all..." She informed me obediently.

I turned to check if the girl and old man were still there, but they had obviously given up hope hours ago and run off. Probably away from me, I suspected. But deep down I realized that they were family, and that it was very wrong to scare them off like that with the death of another. I remembered vaguely that this girl was once my friend in my human life, however human it was. I searched my brain for a last name on this Olivia, and came up with nothing. I might have even forgotten it before death. Before she had killed me, of course. This was, I remembered, the girl that had transformed me, her and those wretched tuning powers of hers. I cringed as the word 'wretched' passed through my mind, knowing that I might have never found out what this meant as a mortal.

Olivia was staring at me now, noticing that I was deep in thought. She was very confused, I scrutinized it from her face. She had no idea what she was now, only that I had hurt her very much and now the pain had returned, this time in the form of an intense thirst for blood. She deserved what she got, though, and that made it worth watching her like this.

"Ben...? Whatever happened to you? To me?" Olivia asked me, and I was suddenly irritated by her flow of questions.

"Olivia, if you must know, you have just become a vampire. The thirst you feel is one for blood- human blood." I explained, watching her eyes show fear on the extreme and past. I smiled wryly, noticing her panic rising. I knew that a scream was on it's way up her throat.

She suppressed it well enough, and spoke. "But that... That can't be true can it...? Oh, Ben, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for those stupid tuning powers, this would never have happened to us..." She gushed, and I watched as she realized that she could not produce tears.

"Yes, it was very inconvenient." I mused. This time even Olivia cringed when I used such a large word. It hurt her very much inside, I could tell.

"And your forms..." Olivia trailed off, and I realized for the first time that they must be ten times as strong and powerful as before. I smirked and pressed the green button on the Omnitrix. The familiar glowing ring popped up, and I dialed in Fourarms. The name came to me as if in a distant memory, and it saddened me that my human life was almost forgotten altogether.

In a strange sensation and blast of green light, I became the four-armed, super strong alien that I was so fond of. Except that the thirst grew even stronger. I fought to control myself, but my throat felt like it was going to burst. I gasped for breath, whether I needed it or not, and clutched at my neck. Suddenly, I screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. My world became black as I felt myself revert to my normal form.


	4. Eternity

-Olivia's POV-

I watched Ben hit the ground with panic rising in my chest. I saw him turn back into himself, but not the new and deadly vampire self. He was a human. A mortal. My throat burned hotter than ever, and my fangs seared with venom. There he lay, weak and powerless. In my head were visions of myself leaning down and sucking the life out of him, tasting the thick, delicious blood. I shook my head, scared of myself. He stood up, wobbling and struggling. He panted for a moment, and then righted himself.

"Olivia... Is it over? Is the... Pain over?" He asked through raspy gasps.

"I'm afraid that it's not, Ben. I have the sudden extreme... Urge to kill you... You have to run. Get away..." I cautioned, trying to keep my head from whirling. My vision was getting blurred and red.

Ben's eyes widened with fear. "Olivia? You're not going to..." He started, but then a loud growl rattled my chest. I was blinded and deafened with thirst, and I saw Ben backing away slowly.

I wanted to shout to him, warn him to get away... Run away from the monster I was...

As another growl shook the forest, he was in a dead sprint for the clearing. I fought myself, trying to find a way not to chase him. I would be on him in less than a second, rip his throat open, and then the delicious... I dared not continue that thought. Instead I ran the opposite way, rage and thirst trying to pull me towards my prey.

I found a secluded place just inside the woods, and sat down on a stump. Moss was growing on either side, which made me shudder. My rage faded, and I sobbed tearless cries. My cries were for my lost life, friends, and family. I could never see Ben again. I would kill him in an instant. I slumped onto the ground and sobbed. I found that I could not sleep, which made me terrified. The pain would never end. An ongoing eternity of pain.


	5. Null Void

-Ben's POV-

I struggled to catch my breath as I ran for it across the clearing to the Rustbucket. At least Gwen didn't have that stupid look on her face when I got inside-the one that made me hate her. She looked scared, and I realized that she was scared of me.

"Gwen, I'm fine. Not a vampire anymore, see?" I said, turning around again and again.

Gwen looked at me all over, then smiled a little. She walked over and hugged me tight, which would have made me feel sick to my stomach, but her hug made me feel oddly better.

"Ben, we were so worried about you." She smiled, letting go of me.

Grandpa hugged me too, almost crushing me in his strong arms.

"Where's Olivia?" He asked, looking behind me, trying to find her.

"Um... I sort of bit her... While I was a vampire, you know? And now she's one, running around the forest somewhere." I admitted, shuffling my feet.

"It's not your fault, Ben. It was your instincts." Grandpa assured me. "But we have to find Olivia and return her to normal."

"But how are we going to do that?" Gwen asked.

I thought for a minute kind of remembering what happened in the woods. When I'd turned into Fourarms, I wasn't a vampire anymore. "Maybe the Omnitrix weakens vampires! When I went hero in the woods, I turned back to my normal self again." I exclaimed.

"One problem, dweeb. _You _have the Omnitirx, not Olivia." Gwen said.

"Well, we can change that. If someone I know comes along." I smirked, watching Gwen's confusion.

"Who?" She asked.

I ignored her question, and looked at Grandpa. "Do you still have that Null Void projector thing?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Grandpa asked, pulling it out of a drawer.

"You remember how Kevin had that thing that got the Omnitrix off me, right? So what if I were to get that machine off him, take the Omnitirx off, give it to Olivia, and have her go hero? I could do the same to her to get it back." I explained.

"How are we going to find Kevin in the Null Void? That place goes on forever." Gwen noticed.

"Ha. With a little help of animal instincts." I laughed, dialing in Wildmutt. I pressed the faceplate down, and in a flash I was the dog-like alien. I saw Gwen's heat waves next to me, and smiled.

Grandpa opened up a portal, and I jumped in, letting my four legs propel me forward. I sensed heat somewhere deep in the Null Void, and I jumped from rock to boulder to chase after it. When I finally caught up with it, I saw heat in the shape of my rival, Kevin. I growled to announce that I was there. He turned and chuckled deeply.

"So, Tennyson, what brings you around these parts?" He asked in that strange, distorted voice.

Not being able to talk, I growled louder and pounced, ripping the machine off of his back. He lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way, catching a nearby boulder with my claws. I held the straps of the machine in my mouth as I leapt around, seeing the portal right ahead. Kevin caught me by my hind leg, but I kicked him as hard as I could and sent him flying.

"Tennyson!" I could hear him screaming as he fell.

I jumped through the portal just as it closed, and ended up in the RV again. I turned back into me, and fell to the ground when the machine was still in my teeth.

"Ow..." I muttered, and Gwen laughed at me as I stood up. I handed the machine to Grandpa, and held out my wrist. "Do it..." I said, looking away.

Grandpa lifted the machine and placed it on the Omnitrix. He turned it on and I screamed in pain as it almost ripped my arm off. When it was over, the Omnitrix was in a pod, in Grandpa's hand. I panted, and looked down at my arm where it used to be. It was kind of weird not having it there, but we had to leave. Taking the machine with us, we headed into the forest.


	6. Kevin

-Olivia's POV-

I was almost to the point of insanity when they finally located me. I'd thought it some kind of insane miracle when I saw Ben, Gwen, and Max running down the path of fallen trees I'd left in my desperate scramble to get away. For a moment I'd wondered if I should run away again, to protect them from myself. But they looked determined to talk to me, so I fought myself to control the thirst that blazed in my throat.

"Ben...? Where's your... Omnitrix?" I managed to say, trying my hardest not to slit his throat like I longed to do.

"I took it off. We figured out a way to turn you back again, and you'll need it." Ben replied, holding out a metal pod.

I gulped. I'd always wondered what it'd be like having the Omnitrix. I cautiously stepped forward, feeling the thirst increase severely with each crunch of my feet against the leaves on the forest floor. Ben set the pod down onto the ground, and it opened, revealing the Omnitrix, glowing inside. I held out my arm, not knowing what would happen. Suddenly, it shot forward and latched itself onto my wrist. I pulled my arm back as a reflex, and stared at it in awe. Now that the Omnitirx was on, I popped up the ring. I chose XLR8, and looked at Ben for a last time. He nodded, and I gulped once more. Uncertainly, I smashed the ring back into place.

In a flash of green light, I felt strange. The thirst had doubled ten fold, and I fell to the ground, clutching my chest. The strange feeling faded and I felt myself return to my regular, human, mortal form.

I smiled widely and looked at Ben, who was running over. He hugged me and let go quickly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Glad to have you back, Olivia." He laughed as Max and Gwen came up from behind him.

I smiled at them. "Glad to be back." I said, smiling wider than ever.

Max stepped forward, carrying a strange machine on his shoulder. "Now all we have to do is get the Omnitrix back to Ben." He said, pointing the machine at my wrist. He stuck it onto the Omnitrix as I watched, dumbfounded. I didn't realize the danger until he turned the machine on. I could feel it stretching and pulling at my arm, nearly yanking it out of it's socket. I closed my eyes tight and screamed in pain, and suddenly, it was over.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at my wrist, and the Omnitrix was gone. I looked over at Ben, who was holding the pod. He smiled weakly, and I could tell that he did not enjoy watching me in such pain. Now as he began to set the pod on the ground, a rustle of leaves sounded, stopping us all in our tracks. We stood there, frozen, and I began to sweat with fear. I wondered what could be making the awful rustling. Just as I finished the thought, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The other three seemed to recognize this boy, with his black T-shirt and brown cargo shorts. His hair was black and spiked at the ends, and I thought it was a bit long for a boy. His eyes were an almost black brown, and he held a look of sinister happiness.

"Kevin!" Ben finally exclaimed, revealing to me the name of this boy.

Kevin sneered and stepped closer. "Aw, what's the matter, Ben? Aren't you happy to see your best friend?" He smiled in a strange, almost insane way.

"What do you want, freak?" Ben asked angrily, holding the pod close to him.

"Oh, nothing in particular... Just settling some unfinished business you and I have." Kevin walked forward while saying this, smiling wickedly. He approached Ben, and as a reflex, Ben reached for his wrist. Realizing that he no longer had the Omnitrix, he backed away slowly.

"How come you look like less than a freak since I saw you last?" Ben asked.

"Vilgax had a gene splicer on him after I... Took care of him." Kevin sneered.

"You defeated him?" Ben asked doubtfully.

"Sure did," Kevin laughed. "And I got something sweet out of the whole thing."

With a strange growl, he transformed himself into a very freakish creature, who was standing up like a human, and had faded red fur all over. Kevin's clothes were still on, but fur bulged out in places. His eyes glowed an intense yellow, and sharp fangs were bared. He also had strange horns growing out of his head.

I stared in shock for a moment, then yelled out to Ben in fear. "Ben, look out!" I screamed, whipping my head around to look at him. His eyes were wide with shock, and they were glued to Kevin. Suddenly, the pod opened, revealing the Omnitrix. Ben thrust his arm inside.


	7. Jiu Jitsu

-Ben's POV-

I felt the Omnitrix clamp onto my wrist again, and I looked over at Kevin, who was now some freak creature. I dropped the pod onto the ground, and stared at him angrily.

"What an improvement. How did this happen?" I asked Kevin.

He growled again. "Some weird creature bit me on the way here... Now I can turn into this thing whenever I want!"

I sighed. "Great." I mumbled, holding up my wrist. I pushed the button, and dialed in Heatblast. "And I can turn into this whenever I want!" I cried, slamming the faceplate.

I turned into Heatblast and shot a fireball in Kevin's direction. He jumped out of the way, setting a tree on fire behind him.

"Oh, jeez." I groaned, but Grandpa and Gwen ran over with fire extinguishers. They always had them just in case.

I turned back to Kevin, and he jumped at me, knocking me into a large tree. Angrier than ever, I shot another blast at him. This time it was a direct hit and he was sent flying and smashing into a rock. He stood up slowly, but I grabbed him by the leg and smashed him on the ground with all of my strength. Suddenly, he turned back into normal Kevin and passed out, going limp in my hand. The Omnitrix timed out and I turned back, too.

This caused me to drop Kevin and fall over with his weight. "Why does that always seem to happen...?" I grumbled, standing up.

Olivia was the first to run over. "Ben, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same for him." I replied, glancing back at Kevin's unconscious body behind me.

"Ben, we should get back to the RV before Kevin wakes up." Grandpa said, and we all followed him back into the clearing. He stored the machine in the RV, and started it up once we were all inside.

"Where are we going next?" I asked eagerly, smiling.

"Gwen's jiu jitsu dojo. She needs her practice." Grandpa said, smiling back.

My smile faded into a frown. "Great." I sighed. "Hey, Gwen, do you think I could try this kung-fu stuff?" I asked, looking at my cousin.

"First of all, it's called jiu jitsu. And second, you could never do it. You're just not strong enough." Gwen replied, smiling wryly.

"Uh, hello? Ultimate power? Right here?" I said, holding up the Omnitrix.

"Earth to dweeb, you can't go hero in the middle of a public place... That would be cheating." Gwen said, frowning.

"She does have a point, Ben. We have to keep this a secret." Olivia agreed quietly.

"Great, now you're siding with her." I groaned.

"I can teach you, Ben, but that would mean I would be your jiu jitsu master." Gwen smiled.

I groaned again. "Yuck, who would want you for a master?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

"You, because no one else would want to train a scrawny weakling such as... I don't know... You?" Gwen teased.

This made me mad. "Oh yeah? Well fine then. I'll show you I have what it takes to do jiu jitsu. Even if you are my master." I argued pointing my finger at her.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into..." Gwen warned.

I smiled. "Just a chance to beat you at something you're good at." I replied.

Gwen huffed and turned her head away just as we pulled up in the lot of the dojo. We all piled out and walked inside. I heard loud screams and grunts and people hitting each other when we went in. I smiled, watching the action. Suddenly, clothes hit me in the face. I pulled them off of my head and looked at Gwen who was smiling.

"Suit up, cousin." She sneered. I stuck my tongue out and went into the boy's bathroom. I changed quickly, and came out in a jiu jitsu uniform.

"I look like an idiot." I complained, trying to tighten my belt.

Gwen came over and in half a second my belt was secured.

"Uh, thanks..." I mumbled.

"C'mon, Ben, the mats are over here!" Gwen called as she started running.

I followed her, and once we were at a mat, Gwen tied her hair into the smallest ponytail I'd ever seen. She punched the air a couple of times, and got into fighting stance.

I tried my best to copy her moves, and Gwen yelled out, "Hiyah!" And lunged toward me.

I didn't even have time to think before she was on top of me, twisting my leg. "Ow, Gwen, let go!" I protested, squirming to get away.

"Still think you can handle this?" Gwen laughed, getting off of me.

"I know I can." I said. I ran at her as fast I could, aiming to knock into her. But she grabbed the back of my head and threw me down onto the mat. "Ouch..." I groaned.

Gwen just laughed as I stood up, brushing myself off. "We have alot of work to do..." She sighed, shaking her head.

After a long time of practice, Gwen yelling at me, and falling down or hurting myself, I finally got to challenge Gwen. We got onto the mat, and went into fighting stance. I kind of tried to show off a little by jumping around, swinging my fists at her but not intending to hit her. After my best punch I could do, Gwen simply grabbed my arm and flipped me over.

In a sudden burst of rage, I dialed in Fourarms and flicked her. I laughed as she fell over smacking down onto the mat.

"Ben! There are people here!" Olivia yelled, running forward.


	8. Sweetheart

-Olivia's POV-

I was trying to calm Ben down, since he was practically tearing the place up after knocking Gwen down. Suddenly, I tuned. This was frightening, because I knew that I'd tuned into a vampire yet again. I saw a human walk by the alley once more, and I lunged, sinking my fangs into it.

I came back to reality only to find Gwen writhing on the ground. She looked exactly like Ben had, clutching at her arm in pain, screaming all the while. Max came running up behind me then.

"What's going on here?" He asked, shocked.

Even Ben had stopped his reign of terror as he walked over to see his cousin on the verge of death. She frantically looked around at us, screaming.

"I... Tuned again. I bit her..." I confessed, feeling like an idiot. I was always putting us in danger. Suddenly, Gwen sprang up just as Ben returned to his normal form. She pounced on him like a lion on the prey.

"Gwen... What are you doing?" Ben asked, out of breath. He was pinned down onto a mat and Gwen was practically drooling on him. I saw her fangs protruding from her open mouth.

She hissed. "Getting some payback." She growled in a voice I did not recognize.

Just as I was beginning to think that this was the end for Ben, Kevin burst into the doors of the dojo. Max and I gasped, whipping our heads around to look at him.

The minute he saw Gwen attacking Ben, he burst into laughter. "You have got to be kidding me. Ben's being beaten up by her?" He said, and started in laughing again.

Gwen turned her attention on Kevin, and ran as fast as she could at him. Kevin gaped and turned for the door, but it was too late. Gwen grabbed his shoulder and he was pulled backwards. She spun him around, and smiled warmly at him, making sure not to show her fangs.

"Hey there... Kevin." She whispered, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She shook her head vigorously, letting her hair flow this way and that.

Kevin seemed to be hypnotized, and watched her with wide eyes. Gwen pulled him closer.

"I never noticed... How attractive you are..." Gwen breathed, letting her beautiful scent wash over Kevin. Kevin gulped and began to sweat.

Gwen leaned in and kissed Kevin, so long that I had to look away. I heard Ben make a gag noise behind me.

Gwen pulled away, staring into Kevin's eyes. Kevin was truly under her spell now. He pulled Gwen closer, but she hissed, and flung him against the wall.

"No need to rush this, sweetheart..." Gwen sighed, shaking her head.

Kevin stood up slowly and rubbed his head.


End file.
